Minutes to Midnight
by Nepeace
Summary: Arizona made a promise to Callie and she will do anything to prevent Mark from taking over her duties! Arizona/Callie


**AN:** This was written for the Femslash_land challenge, before the Grey's episode in which it all happened. So while there might be some minor spoilers there are really no spoilers since this will not happen at all. I just couldn't post this anywhere besides the comm before now. My first try at Grey's!

**Title:** Minutes to Midnight

**Author:** Nepeace

**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona, Mark

**Ratings:** PG-13

**Word count**: 1063 words

**Spoilers:** Yes, up until this weeks episode though nothing mayor and no details.

**Summary:** Arizona is late.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for my own creativity!

AN: This is written for the femslash_land challenge #9, and it is my first actual try at Callie/Arizona. Use the words:

- Midnight  
>- Allegedly<br>- Desperation  
>- Cheat<br>- Whoops

_**Minutes to Midnight**_

The bubbly blond rushed down the long corridor, she avoided crashing into other people and gurneys like a true pro. Or just a well-trained pediatrician who was used to rushing through these slippery hallways towards an _**allegedly**_ proclaimed emergency. Whether it really was or wasn't an emergency was in the eye of the beholder or in the eye of the doctor who had to treat it.

This time however there was no such thing – no emergency, or maybe there was but other doctors could handle them – Arizona Robbins had completely different things to deal with. It was close to _**midnight**_ and time was running out fast. She skidded to a screeching halt in front of the steadily closing doors of the elevator. She slammed the button on the wall hard, but the doors closed relentlessly; "Sorry doctor Robbins! I didn't see you otherwise I would have held the doors open for you!" April Kepner's voice rang out from inside the small cubical. Arizona didn't say anything, but with a final frustrated slam against the button she turned on her heels and was on her way to the door that led to the staircase.

However before she had a chance to open the door it swung open in her direction and before she could come to a halt on her heelies she landed flat on her ass, hard. "Fuck!" She called out loudly in pain, she quickly scrambled back on her feet and raised her eyes from the floor towards eye level when she noticed who was holding the door open. "Whoops! Sorry Chief, that was not what I meant. It was totally my fault … shouldn't wear these heelies, people keep telling me they're dangerous all the time. Gotta run emergencies and all that!"

She quickly moved around the Chief and Derek with a giddy smile and disappeared into the staircase. She took the stairs two at a time. And seconds later she slammed the door to the doctors lounge open to retrieve her keys and bag from her locker. She checked her watch - there was no time to waste – her scrubs would have to do.

No less than a minute after she entered the doctor's lounge she left the hospital through the glass sliding doors and she ran into the parking lot. She zigzagged around cars instead of using the sidewalk like she usually would but which was also the longer way around.

The last seconds before midnight ticked by while she, in sheer _**desperation**_,tried to get the key into the lock and open the door before the clock struck midnight. The door swung open and slammed into the drywall behind it; "Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Arizona stated while she pointed at Mark Sloan who was sitting on the couch next to her girlfriend - her very beautiful and very pregnant fiance – Callie Torres.

After the accident – Arizona, Mark and Callie, much to her own dislike, had agreed that someone had to be with her at all times – it was that or staying at the hospital on full time bed rest till she delivered.

Mark had taken the evening shift while Arizona worked her shift at the hospital, but she'd promised Callie that she would be back home by midnight at the absolute latest and that she would give Callie a back rub to relieve the pain she had been feeling in her back lately. And Arizona would jump through hoops to prevent Callie from giving that delicate task to the always intrusive baby daddy.

"You _**cheat**_! You didn't even get changed after your shift at the hospital ended and by the looks of it you ran home!" Mark laughed out loud at the blond who was still standing in the door opening; "You were afraid that Callie might give me the task of relieving the pain in her back, which would only be fair if I did it because it is my baby that is causing it after all." A cheeky grin appeared on his face while he taunted her. Callie laughed and punched him against his upper arm.

"Stop teasing, Mark!" She called out loudly from her position on the couch. She waved Arizona who was still standing in the door opening over and waited for the blond to lean down. She quickly complied and kissed the Latina, while she placed her hand gently on the protruding belly, she was immediately greeted by a kick from the baby inside.

"Hey, you know..."

"No, Mark I don't know, I don't even think I want to know. Just get out!" She interrupted him quickly and without second though, her lips were still planted firmly against her lovers lips without breaking contact. She maneuvered her body in between her fiance and Mark onto the couch before she turned towards him and glared at him; "Your shift is done, just get out, please." If she absolutely had to she would beg, she wasn't ashamed to admit it she would do anything to get him out so she could spend some time with her lover.

"But..."

"Mark, don't push it!" Callie said with a smile; "I'll see you tomorrow, this is our time."

The surgeon got up and grumbled a goodbye to the blond before he placed a kiss on the Latina's forehead and his large hand on her belly to say goodbye before he finally left the room and closed the door behind him.

Arizona breathed out a sigh of relieve and turned towards the Latina; "Told you, I'd be home by midnight." A cheeky dimpled grin appeared on her face before she got up to retrieve the lotion from the bath room and got ready to give the Latina that back rub she promised her and whatever else she might need.

_Fin_


End file.
